


I love you. It's as simple as that.

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Recovering!Bucky, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony, Tender - Freeform, protective Dum-E, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Relationships aren’t easy. Love is.





	

Relationships aren’t easy. Love is.

Falling in love…it’s the easiest thing Steve had ever done, but a relationship is the collision of two lives and it isn’t easy. Yet, Steve wouldn’t have it any other because this is _Tony_ and he worth the world.

So when JARVIS wakes up him at three o’ clock in the morning to inform him that it’s been fifty hours (they’d agreed) since Tony has stepped foot outside the lab, he rolls to his feet immediately, careful not to wake Bucky since he’d just fallen asleep a few hours ago, stumbling into Steve and Tony’s room after a nightmare.  

The lab is open for Steve (as it always is unless Tony specifically asks JARVIS to lock Steve out) and he walks in, blearily blinking at all the bright holograms, to find Tony curled up Dum-E. To his credit, Dum-E moves slowly to acknowledge Steve before curling back around Tony almost protectively.

Steve smiles and crouches down beside Dum-E, fondly running his fingers through Tony’s soft fluffy hair. Even sleeping, he looks a bit tired. The last few weeks have been hard on him and Steve’s tried to be there for him as much as he can, but Tony reverted back to pushing everyone away more than a few times, much Steve’s frustration. It’s another thing they’ll have to talk about when they’re both feeling better, but all in all, Tony _is_ getting better with being in a relationship and taking care of himself and that’s all that matters.

“Mind if I take him?” Steve’s voice is still rough from sleep, but he must makes sense because Dum-E uncurls from around Tony with a little nod. Steve slips his arm under Tony’s chest, adjusting when Tony grumps and shifts, and the other under his knees. Tony mumbles incoherently before smushing his face into Steve with a small smile and Steve almost melts into a giant puddle. God, his boyfriend is adorable.

Steve hefts Tony in his arms and rises. Tony is small in his arms and weighs a bit less than he normally does. Steve makes the mental note to get some proper food into Tony soon.

Bucky is awake by the time Steve returns, sitting ramrod straight on the bed. He could’ve passed for a statue if not for the tiny shivers that run through him. Probably another nightmare. _Jesus._

Steve wants to cry. He feels like he’s spent the last couple of months crying over things he cannot change.

Steve moves to the other side of the bed and gently lays Tony down. He swipes the stray strands of hair away from Tony’s forehead and presses a firm kiss to his cheek.

“Sleep well, honey,” Steve whispers.

Bucky shifts to move and Steve straightens.

“Please.” The words fly out. “Just…stay.” _We’ll all sleep better._

“I’m sorry.”

Steve sighs. “Let’s just sleep, Buck. Come on.”

He waits until Bucky is lying on the bed to get under the covers beside Tony. He slips an arm around Tony’s middle to pull him closer and drifts back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
